La herencia secreta de los McCoy
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Alice McCoy desapareció en la niebla en Digimon Tamers. ¿Qué fue de ella? Averigualo en este fic, y descubriras la respuesta a los misterios que la envuelven a ella, y a un extraño castillo.
1. El castillo del clan

**La Herencia Secreta De Los McCoy**

Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic. En él explico qué fue de Alice McCoy tras el final de Digimon Tamers. Excepto el propio castillo, todos los lugares que cito son reales. Espero que no se les haga pesado, me gustaría que les gustase y me sentiría profundamente honrado si dejasen un review.

Ah, por cierto, Digimon no me pertenece( ¡Pero que me dices!¡Nunca lo habría imaginado! )

* * *

><p>EL CASTILLO DEL CLAN<p>

-No es tan grande como en la fotografía, Mr. Chapman.-

-Bueno señor, como le dije por carta, el año pasado demolieron el ala norte para ampliar el cementerio. De hecho, fue tras hacerlo que en el ayuntamiento se percataron de que su padre aún es legalmente el propietario del castillo.- respondió Mr. Chapman. Su chillona voz contrastaba con su estatura, de casi 2 metros, acentuada por su extrema delgadez. El traje negro que portaba y la palidez de su rostro habían provocado un escalofrío en Russell McCoy al verlo por primera vez.

-Bueno, da lo mismo- la cara de Russ se iluminó- estamos en Escocia, hacia más de 20 años que no venía por aquí.

-Claro- El lánguido Mr. Chapman miró su reloj de bolsillo, hecho de oro con incrustaciones de marfil, que levantó la admiración de Russ- umm, parece que el vuelo de su hija llegara a Edimburgo en menos de una hora.

-Cierto, deberíamos irnos ya. ¿Dónde dejó el coche?

-En la plaza señor. Quédese aquí mientras voy por el.- Mr. Chapman se dirigió al pueblo con paso ágil, dejando a Russ admirando el castillo del clan. Su castillo.

El edificio se encontraba en el pueblecito de Redwood, de unos 600 habitantes, y se ubicaba en el East Lothian escocés, el antiguo Haddingtonshire, bastante cerca de Edimburgo, y a solo 8 millas de la capital administrativa del condado, Haddington, de unos 9000 habitantes. Russ McCoy siempre paso allí las navidades hasta los 14 años, cuando su abuelo Russell murió. Durante los 20 años siguientes ni se había acordado de él, hasta que un día en Palo Alto, en la casa de su padre, Rob McCoy, cuando iba a tirar la basura (desde que sus padres se divorciaron, Rob se abstraía en su recobrada identidad de Dolphin ) no pudo evitar percatarse de una vieja foto del castillo en blanco y negro que le recordó su infancia. Junto a la foto había una carta del ayuntamiento de Haddington en el que informaban a su padre de que de no reclamar el castillo en 15 días, sería expropiado. Entonces tuvo una gran discusión con su padre, en la que él recordaba los buenos momentos de su niñez, que Alice también podría tener allí, y Dolphin se negaba a volver nunca a lo que él llamó "el pozo de desesperación". Al final, Russ convenció a su padre de que firmase unos poderes en los que le autorizaba a reclamar su añorado castillo. Aprovechando el próximo puente, había volado a Escocia el miércoles para detener la expropiación, el jueves había contactado con Alice para que fuese a Redwood, y el viernes por la mañana hay estaba, contemplándolo de forma evocadora. Durante todo ese tiempo no se había separado de Germaine Chapman, el abogado de la familia McCoy en Escocia.

Precisamente Mr. Chapman, o más concretamente el claxon de su amado Citroen 2cv amarillo en el que apenas cabía, le interrumpió de sus ensoñaciones. Alice llegaría pronto. Estaba seguro que el castillo, con su macabro pasado medieval, gustaría a su gótica hija, últimamente bastante deprimida.

-¿Algo no va bien, señor?- comentó el serio letrado escocés, que había notado triste mirada de su cliente.

-Nada, no se preocupe.- contestó Russ.- ¿Podría recordarme la historia del castillo?

-Por supuesto- dijo Mr. Chapman con apatía- En el siglo XV estas tierras pertenecían al conde de Haddingtonshire. Entre 1475 y 1480 mandó construir un castillo en Redwood como residencia de verano. Ese sería su cometido durante sus primeros años, pero al parecer en 1503 la condesa de Haddingtonshire fallecería en extrañas circunstancias; según las fuentes de la época se suicidó arrojandosé desde la ventana de su cuarto…-

-¿Cuál era su cuarto?- interrumpió Russ con curiosidad.

-Estaba en el ala norte que han derribado, señor- dijo Mr. Chapman contrariado.

-Ajá, tal vez debería demandar al ayuntamiento… pero por favor, prosiga- dijo Russ intuyendo el enfado del abogado.

-Bien, decía que aparentemente se suicidó, pero según la leyenda local la ventana de su cuarto estaba cerrada, y se dice que el conde la asesino porque se había vuelto loco por las deudas contraídas que le habían arruinado. Lo único cierto es que intentó vender el castillo sin éxito y quedó abandonado durante casi 4 siglos, hasta que Walter y Edward McCoy, dos hermanos provenientes de Aberdeen que habían hecho fortuna en California, lo compraron y reformaron casi por completo, dejando intacta el ala norte, en 1885. Aunque al principio vivían allí los dos con sus familias, Walter McCoy volvió a Oakland, California, en 1888. La familia de Edward McCoy vivió allí hasta 1970, cuando ya no quedo ningún familiar, y el castillo lo heredó Russell McCoy, nieto de Walter y abuelo de usted, aunque seguiría viviendo en Oakland. A finales de los 70 el ayuntamiento de Haddington quiso comprar el castillo, y tras una serie de desencuentros, presiones y una severa multa de la UNESCO a su abuelo, finalmente parecía que lo había conseguido. Precisamente cuando Russell regresaba a California tras supuestamente haber firmado ocurrió el trágico accidente aéreo en él que perdió la vida.- El abogado suspiró compungido, ya que en ese avión iba también Germaine Chapman senior, su padre.-Las administraciones se sucedieron y el año pasado, cuando fue urgente ampliar el cementerio de Redwood, demolieron el ala norte, es decir, la única parte del siglo XV que quedaba, provocando una inspección de la UNESCO en la que salió a la luz el contrato de venta, pero donde debía ir la firma se leía _Fuck you!_- Russ se sonrió a sí mismo- me lo hicieron saber y envié una carta a Rob McCoy, el dueño del castillo, junto a una amenaza del ayuntamiento al borde de la legalidad- Mr. Chapman tomó aire y preguntó-¿algo más, señor?-.

-Sí. ¿Los vecinos de Redwood permitieron la demolición?

-Los vecinos querían demolerlo entero. Creen que está maldito.

-¿De verdad?-fingió sorprenderse Russ, que recordaba el miedo que daba el castillo de noche.-Ah, parece que hemos llegado.

-Ummm, faltan 10 minutos para que llegue.- el abogado se volvió- Señor, si no es indiscreción, ¿su hija no es demasiado joven para volar sola?

-Ah, pero es que no viaja sola.

En es momento, salían de un avión procedente de San Francisco varias personas. De todas ellas destacaremos una extraña pareja. Ellos eran una niña rubia de 11 años, que vestía completamente de negro y de mirada triste, y un adulto de 39, de impecable traje negro, apariencia fría, y unas gafas negras que impedían adivinar su estado de ánimo. Inconscientemente abría y cerraba un zippo.

-Vaya, Alice, parece que hemos llegado pronto.-dijo el hombre.

-Si…-fue la contestación de la niña.

Mitsuo Yamaki observó a la nieta de Rob McCoy intrigado y dijó.- ¿Qué te paso en Shinjuku hace 2 meses?

Alice se puso nerviosa- Nada, bueno ya sabe, estaba con mi padre y mi abuelo en sus oficinas mientras…- en ese momento sintió una ráfaga de tristeza-…mientras ustedes salvaban al mundo.

-Es curioso pero yo nunca te vi, ni tampoco los tamers.- agregó Yamaki.

-No salí de la habitación, estaba asustada- contestó Alice poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Pudiera parecer que solo nos fijábamos en D-Reaper, pero yo no. Según las lecturas, un salvaje se realizó en tu habitación, fue dónde estaban luchando los chicos, desapareció y los chicos se fusionaron con los Digimons- declaró el jefe de HYPNOS.

-No se de que me habla, ¿A qué viene esto?¿ Por qué no dijo nada en casa de mi abuelo?- se exaltó la niña.

-Oh, parece que tu padre está esperando.-desvió el tema Yamaki.

Y así era. Russ y Mr. Chapman estaban a la puerta del aeropuerto apoyados en un antiguo, aunque cuidado, 2cv amarillo.

El nipón y la norteamericana salieron del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Russ les vió y corrió a abrazar a su hija, mientras Mr. Chapman le seguía serenamente.

-Eh, permitidme presentaros, Mr. Chapman esta es mi hija Alice.

-Encantado de conocerla, miss McCoy, su padre no para de hablar de usted.

-Este es Mitsuo Yamaki. Dirigió a mi padre con lo de D-Reaper.-continuó Russ.

Los dos hombres de traje se miraron. Yamaki mirando para arriba con inexpresividad y toqueteando su zippo y Mr. Chapman algo molesto por el tic de Yamaki.

-Encantado, es usted su… ¿chófer?- dijó Yamaki.

-Germaine Chapman, abogado.- contestó con mirada asesina.

-Señor Yamaki, muchas gracias por traer a Alice.-cortó el tema Russ.

-No hay de que. Pero discúlpenme, mi vuelo a Tokio sale en 15 minutos. Adiós señor McCoy. Adiós señor Badham- gruñido del letrado-… y adiós Alice.- añadió con aire misterioso.-disfruta del castillo.- y se fue

-Un tipo extraño el señor Yamaki ¿verdad, Alice?-

-Sí…

Tras esta feliz reunión, se metieron en el querido coche de Mr. Chapman y pusieron rumbo a Redwood, pero alguien les vigilaba tras unas gafas oscuras mientras un zippo se cerraba _clink._

Durante el viaje a Redwood, Russ no paraba de contar las maravillas del castillo. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, Alice se mostró muy interesada.

Llegaron al castillo. Un muro de piedra desangelado con pequeñas ventanas y un jardín descuidado con bancos de piedra pintarrajeados entre este y la carretera fue la primera visión que Alice tuvo de la herencia de su bisabuelo.

-Bueno, cuando era niño la entrada estaba en el ala norte, pero la han excusó el dubitativo padre.

-No pasa nada. Me encanta, es tan… decadente.-argumentó la joven, más por animar a su padre que otra cosa.

Esas palabras ilusionaron a su padre más de lo que cabía esperar.- ¡Genial!Sígueme te mostrare por donde entrar, las caballerizas, los dormitorios, los torreones y todo lo demás. Mr. Chapman ¿Vendrá usted mañana?

-A primera hora, señor-. Respondió lacónico.

Y así, Russ McCoy enseñó a su hija el castillo donde pasaba las navidades de pequeño. Alice estaba encantada con todo ello pero una duda oscurecía su apacible corazón.

-Papá, tengo que preguntarte algo-. Dijo casi paralizada por el terror.

-¿ Qué te preocupa?- inquirió Russ con algo de miedo por la expresión de la cara de su hija.

-Pues…esto…como decirlo-balbuceó Alice.-¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-Oh no, se me olvidó comprar algo, ahora todo estará un momento.

Russ bajó las escaleras dejando a Alice esperando cuando de repente lo oyó, un sonido claramente metálico. ¿Pasos? Sí, sin ninguna duda eran pasos. ¿Podía ser una armadura? Antes habían pasado por la sala de trofeos, que estaba llena de armaduras del siglo XV, bastante viejas, y ese sonido era claro y constante. Su padre le había comentado la leyenda de la maldición y ella no le había creído. Pero después de conocer a Dobermon y todo lo que pasó en Japón hace 2 meses, ¿Cómo estar segura de dónde acababa lo real y donde empezaba lo sobrenatural? Y si los fantasmas existían quien podía asegurar que lo que oía no era…

-¿Dobermon?- se preguntó Alice.

En ese momento el sonido se detuvo. Alice esperó a ver si se reanudaba, y justo cuando parecía que se había ido para siempre, volvió a oír el sonido metálico, esta vez más rápido y se alejaba de ella.

Alice echo a correr hacía ese sonido. Afortunadamente para ella la parte decimonónica del castillo se distribuía en cuadrícula, y no le era difícil seguir el ruido, hasta que de repente cesó.

Alice recorrió corriendo la planta sin observar nada anormal, cuando oyó otra cosa bien distinta.

-¡Alice, cariño! ¿Dónde te has metido?- preguntaba Russ, visiblemente preocupado.

Alice se fijó en el lugar en el que estaba y contestó-Estoy en la sala de trofeos, papá- no pudo evitar fijarse en las armaduras- Papá¿ Por qué quieren derribar el castillo si hay armaduras del siglo XV?

-Ah, eso. Las armaduras son replicas de latón que mandó hacer tu bisabuelo. Ni se han molestado en quitarlas.- respondió Russ, contento al ver que el castillo realmente interesaba a su hija.

-Oh, vaya-dijo, no sin cierta desilusión, Alice, que en ese momento se fijo en su padre.-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Esto es nuestra cena- sacando de la caja tres cuartos de pizza-Mr. Chapman pidió dos para desayunar pero nos sobro esto- dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Está bien, no importa.- comentó la chica mientras pensaba interiormente en los guisos que su madre le hubiese preparado si se hubiera quedado en Oakland, hasta que recordó los sucesos de hace unos instantes.

Después de cenar, se fueron a dormir. Mientras estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación que su padre le había asignado, recordó algo que había traído consigo. De su maleta saco una cajita azul cielo que contenía una baraja de cartas de Digimon que su abuelo le regaló hace mucho mientras pensaba en Dobermon.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a oir esos pasos metálicos, esta vez cerca de su habitación.

Salió de la alcoba, se ubicó, y la vió. Se trataba de una armadura rosada con un gran escudo en la mano que caminaba pausadamente. En ese momento se percató de algo, miró en la baraja que traía consigo y vio la carta.

-LordKnightmon-. Susurró para sí misma.

Sabiendo de lo peligroso de ese Digimon, le siguó a distancia y con disimulo. Su abuelo le dijo que ya no había Digimons en el mundo real. Se equivocaba.

Siguió a LordKnightmon durante un rato que se le hizo eterno y entonces pasó algo muy extraño: el rosáceo Digimon parecía descomponerse en interferencias y en ese momento desapareció, para sorpresa de Alice.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?- dijo una voz, pillándola totalmente por sorpresa.


	2. Juego de espías

**LA HERENCIA SECRETA DE LOS MCCOY**

**Juego de espías**

-¿Qué buscas aquí?-preguntó una voz, pillando a Alice por sorpresa.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su padre, en cuya cara se reflejaba la preocupación.

-No podía dormir, papá.-se excusó Alice.

-No deberías pasear por aquí por la noche. Podrías perderte.- la reprendió Russ.

-Claro.- contestó Alice con apatía. Después de eso, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Alice no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Esa misma noche, en la base de la RAF(Royal Air Force) en Leuchars, cerca de St. Andrews, hacía su entrada Mitsuo Yamaki. Un soldado intentó cortarle el paso. El director de HYPNOS se limitó a sacar un papel de su bolsillo. El soldado realizó un saludó marcial y guió al recién llegado al despacho del oficial a cargo de la base, el Comodoro del Aire O'Shea.

Pese a que eran las 3 de la madrugada, el eficiente oficial estaba más que despierto para recibir a su visitante. Lo único que sabía es que aquella tarde el primer ministro en persona había ordenado a sus superiores que se pusieran al servicio de un misterioso hombre japonés que llegaría a su base de madrugada, y que su rango estaba en juego. Ahora, aquel hombre no solo se había presentado en Leuchars, sino que uno de los hombres a su cargo le había llevado a su mismísimo despacho. No le gustaba que pasasen esas cosas en su base.

-Soldado¿Por qué motivo no ha retenido a este civil en la entrada de la base?- inquirio mientras miraba al hombre de traje con mirada despectiva.

El confundido soldado tragó saliva. Miró a Yamaki, que permanecía imperturbable, luego a su superior, y luego al papel que el japonés llevaba en la mano.

El oficial, percibiendo la mudez repentina del joven, optó por acercarse él mismo.

-Señor, ¿Me permite?-dijo el Comodoro del Aire, haciendo referencia al misterioso papel.

-Por supuesto.-contestó el visitante, entregándole el papel. Su expresión era inescrutable tras esas gafas oscuras, aunque el oficial creyó discernir un amago de sonrisa.

O'Shea leyó el papel. Era un documento firmado por el secretario de la ONU, los representantes del Consejo de Seguridad y la mayoría de los altos mandos militares de Europa, América y Asia. En él se concedían poderes absolutos a su portador, no a nadie en concretó. Ahora fue él quién tragó saliva: quien portara ese documento sería la persona más poderosa del mundo. Lentamente levantó la vista del papel hacia el hombre que aguardaba pacientemente en su despacho.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó, con temor.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuo Yamaki- reveló-Soy el director de HYPNOS.

-¿HYPNOS?¿La agencia japonesa de control de la red?¿Los tipos que se cargaron al D-Reaper?- preguntaba impresionado el oficial.

-Sí- Yamaki se quitó las gafas y con sus fríos aunque sinceros ojos azules mirando a O'Shea añadió- Somos los tipos que salvamos el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice y su padre estaban en el jardín trasero del castillo, el que daba a la carretera, esperando a Mr. Chapman. Alice le preguntó a su padre:

-Papá¿Mr. Chapman es tu abogado, no?

-No exactamente-explicó Russ-Mr. Chapman es el abogado de tu abuelo para sus asuntos en Europa.

-¿Qué asuntos tiene el abuelo en Europa?-se extrañó la joven.

-Ninguno, por eso hasta ahora no le conocíamos. -dijo Russ con una sonrisa-Pero cuando derribaron el ala norte remitió una carta del ayuntamiento al abuelo, pero el no quería saber nada, así que vinimos nosotros.

-Pero Mr. Chapman nos presta mucha atención para ser solo un abogado.

-Es cierto. Verás, su padre era un gran amigo de mi abuelo Russell, tu bisabuelo, es posible que pretenda honrar su memoria.-indicó el padre de la chica-De hecho, ambos murieron en el mismo accidente aéreo. Je, no se parecían mucho, su padre era un tipo muy alegre y extrovertido, siempre estaba en el castillo en Navidad.

-Entonces ya os conocíais de niños.- dedujo Alice

-En realidad no. Él siempre estaba en un internado de Londres, incluso en Navidad.-denegó Russ.

Interrumpieron su conversación al discernir como se acercaba el Citröen 2Cv del abogado. Este se paro a recogerles.

-Buenos días, señor McCoy. Buenos días señorita Alice.-saludó el serio Mr. Chapman, mientras los norteamericanos subían a su preciado coche.-¿Qué tal han pasado la noche?¿Algún fantasma?

Alice se sobresaltó. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido. Había visto un digimon. Y las interferencias no podían ser otra cosa que una puerta digital. Pero había oído varias veces a su abuelo decir que tras destruir a D-Reaper haciéndolo involucionar hasta el infinito, todos los digimons habían tenido que regresar a su mundo para no seguir el mismo camino. Al no quedar digimons en el mundo real, no existían interferencias entre su mundo y el nuestro, lo que impedía la existencia de puertas digitales.

Pero Dobermon nunca había regresado, pensaba Alice. Ella sabía que los digimons eran datos, pero tal vez, cuando Dobermon desapareció, algunos de sus datos, su "espiritú", había permanecido en este mundo. Pero eso no explicaba porque se había abierto una puerta precisamente allí. Probablemente debería decir lo que pensaba a su padre, al fin y al cabo, sin los dibujos que este había hecho de pequeño, los digimons no existirían.

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar las quejas de su padre:

-¡Mr. Chapman, se ha saltado el pueblo!Creía que ibamos a desayunar en Redwood.

-Ummm, es cierto que cuándo usted llegó quedamos en eso. Pero ayer estuve en Redwood y los ánimos están muy tensos después de que usted impidiera la demolición del castillo.-se excusó.

-No lo entiendo¿Por qué tienen tanta manía al castillo?- preguntó Russ.

-Como le dije ayer, creen que esta maldito y le tienen un pánico atroz. Llegaron a ponerse agresivos conmigo.- explicó el escocés..

-¿Está usted bien?- se preocupó el hijo de Dolphin.

-Por supuesto señor, casi todos los habitantes del pueblo tienen más de sesenta años. Pero juzgue inconveniente pasar por allí- Russ asintió con comprensión- así que les llevo a pasar la mañana a Haddington. Además, quería estar en casa para ver el fútbol. Hoy se juega el Celtic-Rangers.

-Ah, así que es por el fútbol.-dijo Russ con una sonrisa-si alguna vez va a Oakland, puedo conseguirle entradas para los Raiders.

En ese momento, Mr. Chapman pegó un brusco frenazo, giró la cabeza, miró a Russ como si le hubiera cortado un brazo y le dijo:

-Yo veo fútbol. Los Raiders no son fútbol, son basura comparada con el fútbol.- declaró con mirada amenazadora antes de reanudar la marcha.

Alice había contemplado este episodio y había llegado a la conclusión de que su padre no era la mejor opción. Aunque hubiese dibujado a los digimons, poco o nada sabía de lo que estos eran actualmente. Además era un poco torpe. La mejor opción era llamar a su abuelo, o al señor Yamaki, aunque no se fiaba mucho de él desde lo que paso en el aeropuerto. Entonces tuvo una súbita revelación. ¿Para qué había ido el director de HYPNOS en persona a casa de su abuelo? Según Dolphin, estudiaban la posibilidad de traer a los digimons de los tamers de vuelta sin comprometer la integridad de ambos mundos. Pero Alice no podía dejar de pensar en que había alguna otra razón oculta, y que tenía que ver con ella y Dobermon, lo que explicaría el ofrecimiento de Yamaki de acompañarla a Escocia.

Russ, Alice y Mr. Chapman desayunaron y pasaron la mañana en Haddington, visitando los lugares de interés. Tras ello, Mr. Chapman amablemente les invitó a comer en su casa, un pisito realmente confortable que contrastaba enormemente con la personalidad distante e introvertida de su dueño.

Tras "degustar" una presuntamente sabrosa comida , que reunía casi todas las "excelencias" culinarias de las islas, Alice pidió permiso para llamar por teléfono a su madre y a su abuelo. Pese a la reticencia inicial de Mr. Chapman, lo obtuvo y se fue a la otra sala, dónde estaba el teléfono. Tras saludar a su madre y mentir descaradamente al convencerla de que comía bien, la joven rubia, decidida a contar a Dolphin sus sospechas, llamó a su inteligente abuelo.

-¿Dígame?-se oyó la cansada voz de Rob McCoy, a quien la llamada de su nieta había despertado.

-Abuelo, soy yo, Alice.-indicó la chica.

-Ah, hola cariño ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando por allí?¿Tú padre ya ha metido la pata invitando a alguien a ver a los Raiders?- preguntó Dolphin, que conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Sí, pero quería hablarte de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-Veras, anoche..._-(clic)_Alice paro en seco¿Había oído lo que había creído oír?

-¿Alice?¿Alice, sigues ahí?- preguntaba su abuelo.

-Abuelo, tienes que venir, no te lo puedo explicar ahora. Adiós.-dijo la rubia con agitación, colgando tras dejar sumamente preocupado a su abuelo.

Alice se volvió, y a punto estuvo de pegar un grito al ver a Mr. Chapman en la habitación.

-¿Va a venir tu abuelo?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-No lo sé, tal vez.- contestó Alice yéndose de allí bastante confundida.

En cuanto comprobó que no había nadie cerca, cogió el teléfono y sin marcar ningún número dijo:

-La habéis cagado.

En ese momento, en una unidad secreta de contraespionaje en la base aérea de Leuchars, el Comodoro del Aire O'Shea se dirigía, no sin cierto placer, a su recién descubierto superior.

-Es cierto, señor.

-Es imposible-dijo Mitsuo Yamaki mientras abría y cerraba su zippo con furia-¿Cómo ha podido descubrir nuestra vigilancia?¡Repón la grabación!- ordenó al operario.

"-Sí, pero quería hablarte de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-Veras, anoche..."

-Se para de repente, no tiene sentido.-se quejaba Yamaki.

-Repite la parte de "Veras, anoche..."-ordeno O'Shea.

"-Verás, anoche..."

-¿Lo oye?-preguntó el oficial al nipón.

-¿El qué?-inquirió a su vez Yamaki.

-Ponlo otra vez.-ordeno de nuevo.

"-Veras, anoche_(clic)_..."

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-preguntó el director de HYPNOS.

La contestación del operario y el Comodoro fue dirigir sus miradas al zippo de Yamaki, que pasaba uno de sus peores momentos. Yamaki también lo miro y frenó su tic.

-Pero no tiene sentido. Esta vía de escucha es unidireccional. Ese sonido no debería estar ahí.-dijo confuso el operario.

-Los salvajes-empezó a decir Yamaki.-Los salvajes sienten una fuerte conexión con esa chica. Si este equipo ha tenido un mínimo contacto con la red, los salvajes pueden haber interceptado el sistema.

-¿Tan temibles son los salvajes?- preguntó el Comodoro del Aire.

-No debe temer nada de ellos mientras contemos con el apoyo de sus dioses. Pero la clave para conseguirlo la tiene esa chica.-fue la respuesta de Yamaki.-Debemos desplazarnos a Redwood.-agregó.

-¿Por?

-Los equipos de vigilancia de la red de ZAITZER que la RAF compró en secreto solo funcionan in situ.-dijo.

-¿Cree que puede haber salvajes en ese castillo?

-Averigüemoslo.

Mr. Chapman dejó a Russ y Alice en el castillo de Redwood, en el mismo lugar en el que los había recogido.

-¿Vendrá mañana, Mr. Chapman?-preguntó Russ al abogado.

-Me temo que no. Me ha surgido un importante caso en Londres que requerirá mi estancia allí varias semanas.-indicó el escocés.

-Vaya, qué lástima. De todas formas gracias por todo.-dijo Russ.

-Ha sido un placer. Y si me permite un consejo, no vayan a Redwood, no se que podrían intentar hacerles. Adiós, señor McCoy. Adios, señorita Alice.-se despidió Mr. Chapman.

Alice y su padre entraron al castillo. Mientras que Russ decidió aprender la diferencia entre fútbol y fútbol americano viendo el Celtic-Rangers, Alice quiso reconocer la zona donde vió a LordKnightmon y la puerta digital. Allí ya no quedaba nada. Paseando por la parte más antigua del castillo, encontró un pasillo que no daba a una puerta, sino a una pared. Aquella parte no la había visto con su padre, pero por lo que este la había explicado, parecía ser lo poco que quedaba del ala norte. Tanteando la pared distinguió una estrecha apertura. Al estudiarla, se percató de que realmente era una puerta, pero luego habían construido esa pared. No pudo evitar la tentación de intentar colarse. unque era estrecho, pudo pasar. Se encontraba en un campo abierto, y si miraba hacia el castillo, podía verse demolido. Alice dedujó que eso era la ampliación del cementerio de Redwood. Siguió andando hasta el cementerio propiamente dicho, que se encontraba cercado en el patio de una pequeña iglesia. Intentó abrir la verja, pero estaba cerrada. Frustrada, la dió una patada.

El ruido de esa patada llamó la atención del anciano sacerdote Gregory McMurray, que se encontraba en el interior de a iglesia. Inmediatamente, salió a ver que pasaba. Al ver a Alice atrapada, abrió la verja, para después preguntar:

-¿Cómo te has metido ahí, chiquilla?

-Llegué a través de la parte derribada del castillo.-explicó Alice, temerosa de la reacción del sacerdote.

-Oh, debes de ser la hija del nuevo dueño.-dijo sonriente-Cuando vuelvas dale las gracias por impedir que lo demolieran, y dile que podéis pasar por Redwood cuando queráis.

-¿No...no querían derribar el castillo?-se extrañó Alice.

-Por supuesto que no, es el orgullo local.- dijo el padre McMurray, ultrajado.

-¿Y lo de la maldición?-preguntó Alice.

-Cuentos de viejas. Estamos en el siglo XXI, hace 2 meses un programa de ordenador casi destruye el mundo.¿Quién teme a los fantasmas despues de eso?

-Ah, vaya.-Alice, miró su reloj.-Discúlpeme, pero debo volver al castillo.¿Le importa que vuelva por donde he venido?

-Supongo que no.

Alice se adentró en el cementerio. Se dirigía hacia el castillo cuando una tumba llamó su atención.

-Disculpe, padre McMurray.-llamó Alice-¿Podría hablarme de esta persona?

-Claro-dijo acercandose el sacerdote-se trataba del abogado local, una persona muy querida. Murió en un accidente de tráfico hace tres años. Lo curioso es que detestaba conducir.

En la lápida podía leerse "Germaine Chapman Jr.".


	3. Espectros en la noche

**ESPECTROS EN LA NOCHE**

Nuevamente la noche caía sobre el castillo de Redwood, y nuevamente Alice no podía conciliar el sueño. Aunque esta vez no era a causa de LordKnightmon y la posibilidad de que Dobermon fuera un fantasma, sino de un fantasma con el que había estado, había hablado, e incluso había comido. Se trataba de Mr. Chapman. Alice no le había dicho a su padre que este llevaba tres años muerto. Tampoco le había dicho que los vecinos de Redwood adoraban el castillo. En realidad, no le había dicho a su padre nada de lo que sospechaba, porque dudaba mucho de que la creyera, como no la creyó cuando le hablo de Dobermon. Alice lo recordaba perfectamente. Dobermon, el digimon creado por las 4 bestias sagradas como receptáculo de su poder, había aparecido en su habitación del edificio de Shinjuku en en el que su abuelo, HYPNOS, y el resto de la Banda Salvaje ideaban el modo de acabar con D-Reaper. Ese digimon, al que solo conoció por breves instantes, fue el mejor amigo que tuvo nunca. Con él compartía una comprensión casi mística, y la tristeza que sintió al verle desaparecer era la mayor que había sentido en su vida. De hecho, aún la sentía. Pero cuando se lo contó a su padre este no la creyó, dijo que fue un sueño. Prefirió pensar que su hija confundía sueño y realidad. Lo que Alice no sabía era que Russ no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Alice podía sentir que la vigilaban. Y todo parecía formar parte de un macabro rompecabezas. El señor Yamaki le hablaba de Dobermon. El hombre que les había explicado todo no era quien decía ser. Y en el castillo había una puerta digital.

Pero Alice sabía que si existía una persona capaz de desenmarañar aquel asunto ese era su abuelo, Rob McCoy, alias Dolphin. Confiaba en que mañana estaría allí. Pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Esa noche esperaría a LordKnightmon frente a la puerta digital.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde la noche anterior había visto desaparecer al rosado digimon en una nube de interferencias, y esperó.

Espero durante horas, pero llegado el momento apareció. Pero no quien ella esperaba.

Eran dos digimons fantasma muy parecidos, solo que uno de ellos llevaba un gran sombrero. Alice los reconoció al instante. Eran Bakemon y Soulmon.

Ambos digimon parecían muy preocupados. El Soulmon empezó a corre de un lado para otro, en tanto que el Bakemon se fijo en la sorprendida Alice y trato de escapar llevándosela consigo.

-¡Espera!¡Dime a que has venido aquí!-dijo Alice zafándose del preocupado digimon.

-¡Bake,bake!Bake...bake ba.-intentaba hacerse entender Bakemon mirando con preocupación a Alice primero, y luego al lugar donde estaba la puerta digital.

Y es que en ese preciso instante, LordKnightmon estaba materializándose. En cuanto se hubo realizado, se dirigió hacia Alice, o más bien hacia el aterrado digimon fantasma que empujaba a la chica para que se fuera de allí.

En ese momento, el azorado Soulmon hizo su aparición proveniente de un pasillo lateral. Debía haberse perdido, porque en cuanto se dio de bruces con LordKnightmon trató de escabullirse por donde había venido. Pero este le agarró con su mano izquierda impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Ataque sublime!-en una fracción de segundo, el escudo de su mano derecha adoptó una forma ofensiva, y LordKnightmon golpeó con este al asustado Soulmon, destruyéndolo y absorbiendo sus datos.

Alice contempló atónita esa escena, recordando lo que una vez le dijo su abuelo, que los digimon en su conciencia creían estar hechos para luchar. Alice siempre había pensado que Dolphin se equivocaba, puesto que Dobermon era bueno y cariñoso. Pero realmente ella nunca había conocido a un digimon propiamente dicho, puesto que Dobermon había sido creado por las cuatro bestias sagradas. De repente, Alice fue consciente de la peligrosa situación en la que se había puesto, y sintió miedo como nunca lo había sentido antes.

LordKnightmon se dirigía hacia ella amenazadoramente. Bakemon había desistido de su intención de alejarla de allí y se interpuso entre ella y LordKnightmon de forma desafíante.

-Dobermon...-dijo súbitamente Alice. Bakemon se volvió hacia ella y realizó un leve gesto de asentimiento antes de lanzarse hacia su más poderoso adversario.

Pero antes de que la desigual pelea pudiera tener lugar, LordKnightmon se desvaneció en un fogonazo de luz, pero eso era lo último en lo que pensaba Alice mientras miraba a Bakemon con lágrimas en los ojos y le preguntaba:

-Dobermon...¿Eres realmente tú?

-Bake...-contestó un lloroso Bakemon.

Lo que Alice ignoraba es que al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba su espera frente a la puerta digital, una serie de furgonetas negras estacionaban frente a la iglesia que ella misma había visitado aquella tarde y en su interior montaron en un tiempo envidiable uno de los más completos sistemas de vigilancia de la red que existían: ZAITZER.

-Recuerdemelo de nuevo¿Qué hago yo aquí?-preguntaba un muy cansado Comodoro del Aire O'Shea.

-Los antiguos equipos de ZAITZER fueron adquiridos de forma rayana en lo ilegal hace cuatro años por la RAF, pero en Gran Bretaña no se ha implementado una organización de vigilancia de la red como es HYPNOS en Japón o en su día fue el propio ZAITZER en Rusia, por lo que los equipos que vamos a usar pertenecen a la Real Fuerza Aérea, así como la mayoría del personal. En virtud de los poderes que me confiere la ONU, he decidido prescindir de la autorización del Alto Mando del Aire, pero aún así requiero de la asistencia de un oficial superior:usted. Participa en esta misión como adjunto mío, si yo falto, usted dará las órdenes.-explicó con frialdad Mitsuo Yamaki.

-Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de estas cosas. Estos equipos estaban en Leuchars antes de que pusieran la base a mi cargo, y hasta que usted llegó, no los habíamos sacado de su almacén para nada-replicaba el confundido oficial.

-Da igual, con la gente que he traído para manejar a ZAITZER, la misión es perfectamente factible, siempre y cuando cuenten con la asistencia de su unidad secreta de contraespionaje.-indicó Yamaki haciéndole ver que no era tan inocente como quería hacerle creer.

-A los no podré dar órdenes sin su permiso.-comentó O'Shea.

-Solo como mi adjunto-confirmó el director de HYPNOS.

-Como su adjunto...-decía en voz baja el británico-bonita manera de decir que si nos pilla el Alto Mando el que pringará soy yo-agregó para sí.

Los eficientes agentes secretos de contraespionaje de la RAF, instalados en la iglesia y sabiamente dirigidos por la gente de Yamaki, enfocaron el equipo de ZAITZER hacia el castillo de Redwood.

-Y ese castillo ni siquiera tiene acceso a Internet.-protestaba el Comodoro del Aire sin que nadie le hiciese caso mientras esperaban a que sucediese algo.

Pasaron las horas, y al mismo tiempo que Alice descubría a Soulmon y Bakemon, un operario británico, casualmente el mismo que aquel mismo día había llevado a cabo una operación de escucha de dudosa legalidad, indicó:

-Se han realizado dos salvajes. Uno de ellos se mueve por el castillo sin razón aparente. El otro se mantiene en un punto.-explicó.

-Hagan una lectura de calor de ese punto-solicitó Yamaki.

-Lectura de calor hecha: junto al salvaje estático hay una persona.-dijo otro operario.

-¿Es la chica?-preguntó O'Shea desperezándose.

-Dado que según las videocámaras colocadas por nuestro agente infiltrado el padre está durmiendo y ella no está en su cuarto, parece lo más probable.-dijo Yamaki con fina ironía mientras abría y cerraba su zippo. O'Shea cada vez estaba más harto de ese sujeto que le restaba autoridad delante de los más valiosos de sus hombres, y de los digimons en general.

-¡Oh, Dios Santo!-interrumpió uno de los hombres de Yamaki, con un marcado acento ruso.-¡Ha aparecido un salvaje más!¡Aunque no tiene un volumen destacable, la cantidad de datos que posee es enorme!¡El sistema apenas tiene capacidad para localizarlo!

-¿Qué es lo que hace?-pidió explicaciones Yamaki poniéndose serio y observando el mismo por el monitor instalado en el atril de la iglesia.

-¡El salvaje que no paraba de moverse se ha topado con él!¡Ahora se aleja!¡No, parece que vuelve a pararse!¡Ha desaparecido!¡Pero no sus datos!¡Se están agregando al del salvaje más grande!-explicaba entusiasmado el primer operario, que nunca había disfrutado de su trabajo como aquel día.

-¡Deprisa, activen este programa!- ordenó Yamaki sacando un disco. Todos los operarios se quedaron mirando aquel disco, incluidos los hombres de Yamaki.

-Señor, si activamos un programa perderemos la capacidad de monitorizar los movimientos del salvaje.-explicó el operario de acento ruso.

-¡No importa!¡La niña está en peligro!-vociferó Yamaki- Este programa es Yuggoth. Después de Shaggai, es lo más potente que tenemos. No bastará para destruir al salvaje, pero lo debilitará lo suficiente para que la puerta digital se lo trague, literalmente.

-Pero no sabemos si la puerta sigue abierta...-replicó otro de los hombres de Yamaki, ante la atónita mirada de los agentes de la RAF, a los que nunca se les ocurriría discutir las órdenes de un superior.

-¡Cállense y háganlo ahora mismo!- dijo Yamaki con voz cortante como el hielo.

Los operarios no discutieron más y activaron a Yuggoth. En ese momento, LordKnightmon se desvanecía en un haz de luz, pero eso no podían saberlo porque habían perdido el contacto y sus monitores estaban apagados, de forma que Yamaki miraba una y otra vez las cámaras que había colocado su agente infiltrado. No tardó en aparecer Alice acompañada de un digimon que Yamaki reconoció como Bakemon. No parecía hostil. El director de HYPNOS suspiró aliviado.

-Creo que debería revisar la disciplina de sus hombres, señor.-le dijo el Comodoro del Aire O'Shea.

-Es que esos no son sus hombres. Son los míos.-dijo una voz.

-Mayor Kornilov- saludó Yamaki con un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, novato?¿No sabes usar mis equipos sin cargártelos?-fue la respuesta del recién llegado.

Mientras, en el interior de castillo, Alice se disponía a dormir.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Dobermon. Buenas noches.-dijo la rubia.

-Bake, bake.- le contestó el digimon mientras se acurrucaba para dormir al lado de Alice.

En lo que no se habían fijado es que junto a las cartas de Digimon de Alice ahora había una carta azul.


	4. Urgente

**URGENTE  
><strong>

Rob McCoy estaba en su despacho de la Universidad de Palo Alto desde muy temprano haciendo extraños logaritmos en su ordenador. Habían pasado dos meses desde la derrota de D-Reaper. Lamentablemente, los arreglos realizados al programa Shaggai de HYPNOS habían tenido el efecto colateral de hacer involucionar a los digimons hasta desaparecer, por lo que tuvieron que regresar a su mundo. Él había desarrollado la teoría de que al no estar estos en el mundo real, no interferían con los datos del digimundo y no se abrían puertas digitales. Ahora trataba de reproducir dichas interferencias de forma artificial. Realmente la idea no había sido suya, sino de su compañero de la Banda Salvaje Tao. Él era quien peor lo había pasado con la desaparición de los digimons. Peor incluso que los niños, porque el sabía que pasaría y no hizo nada. Dolphin conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que tenía la sensación de haber fallado a su hijo Henry. Lo cuál era absurdo, se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus párpados se cerraban, ya que de no haberlo hecho así, D-Reaper habría destruido el mundo. Y sabía que Henry le había perdonado. Era un chico listo. En cierto modo se parecía a su nieta Alice. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

Poco después, el teléfono sonó. Dolphin tenía conectado el teléfono de su casa con el de su despacho, de modo que podía ser cualquiera.

-¿Dígame?-se oyó la cansada voz de Rob McCoy, a quien la llamada de su nieta había despertado.

-Abuelo, soy yo, Alice.-indicó la chica.

-Ah, hola cariño ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando por allí?¿Tú padre ya ha metido la pata invitando a alguien a ver a los Raiders?- preguntó Dolphin, que conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Sí, pero quería hablarte de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-Veras, anoche..._-(clic)_Alice paro en seco¿Había oído lo que había creído oír?

-¿Alice?¿Alice, sigues ahí?- preguntaba su abuelo.

-Abuelo, tienes que venir, no te lo puedo explicar ahora. Adiós.-dijo la rubia con agitación, colgando tras dejar sumamente preocupado a su abuelo.

-¿Pero que diablos...?-protestó al aire Rob McCoy. Luego se calmó y pensó con frialdad. Alice era una chica lista. Más lista incluso que él mismo, y desde luego más que su despistado padre. Desde las últimas semanas había estado algo rara. El norteamericano hizo memoria, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Alice estaba así más o menos desde los últimos días de D-Reaper. De hecho, en esos días él ni siquiera la había visto, a pesar de que por preocupación había llevado a su familia al mismo lugar en el que estaba él. No recordaba haberla visto salir de su habitación ni relacionarse con los Tamers. Dolphin abrió los ojos. Pero ella les conocía, pensó. ¿Qué problema tenía Alice que no podía resolver Russ, que tal vez incluso ignorase, pero él si podía? Se trataba de algo relacionado con la red, tal vez con D-Reaper, o tal vez con los...

-...digimons.-musitó.

Él mismo se lo había explicado a los padres de los tamers. Los digimons se relacionaban con niños. Si al hijo de Tao le había pasado¿Por qué no a su nieta? Inmediatamente reservó un vuelo para Edimburgo. Era el momento de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas.

En Escocia, poco después del alba del día siguiente, Alice McCoy despertaba con un digimon a su lado. Tenía una forma distinta, pero era Dobermon, de eso estaba segura. El ahora Bakemon también se despertó y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

En esos mismos instantes, en la cercana iglesia de Redwood, los agentes de una unidad secreta de contraespionaje de la RAF, la poderosa fuerza aérea británica, y los miembros del antiguo equipo de ZAITZER, la agencia de vigilancia de la red rusa extinta cuatro años atrás, intentaban reparar los daños producidos la noche anterior en los sistemas informáticos adquiridos de forma turbia por los primeros a los segundos, ante la atenta mirada de Mitsuo Yamaki.

Precisamente hacia Yamaki se dirigía el Comodoro del Aire O'Shea, hasta hace poco oficial al cargo de la base aérea de Leuchars, a la que estaba adscrita la unidad secreta de contraespionaje, y que tenía serias dudas de conservar ese puesto si el Alto Mando del Aire descubría su participación en aquella extraña misión

-¿Y ahora qué?-le soltó a su temporalmente superior.

-Ahora reactivamos los sistemas y permanecemos esperando para actuar.-respondió Yamaki.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo sigues esperando para actuar?-dijo de forma despectiva el mayor Kornilov, quien había sido su superior cuando había entrado en ZAITZER-¿Aún no te decides a actuar directamente contra ellos?¿Dónde quedó tu odio hacia los salvajes?- e indicando un monitor que mostraba la habitación de Alice agregó-¿Te quedarás esperando mientras esa criatura ataca a una niña indefensa?

La imagen mostraba a Bakemon aferrándose a Alice.

-Escúcheme bien, mayor, usted está aquí por decisión mía, si me contraria puedo devolverle a la cárcel en la que estaba con una patada en el culo-dijo Yamaki con frialdad pasmosa- los salvajes no son enemigos. No todos. Y yo sé reconocer un abrazo cuándo lo veo.- agregó con tono despectivo.

El ruso se alejo de allí y descargo su ira en los hombres que antaño estaban bajo su autoridad, al tiempo que O'Shea miraba a Yamaki enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cárcel?

-Intentó matar a su superior cuándo desmantelaron ZAITZER, pero sus conocimientos de la red son demasiado valiosos para dejarle en la inopia.-explicó el japonés.

-No como yo.-añadió el británico.

-No diga eso. Ahora mismo usted es el único que puede salvar la misión.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió intrigado el oficial.

-Impidiendo que el hombre que se acerca entre en la iglesia.-contestó Yamaki con una leve sonrisa.

Y es que aquel día era domingo, y el padre McMurray se disponía a preparar el sermón que daría en unas horas. No poca sería su sorpresa al ver a un militar algo atribulado salir de la iglesia. Debía tener entre cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años, pelirrojo y con un poblado bigote. Pero lo más llamativo era que se acercaba hacía él con algo de temor.

-Discúlpeme señor¿Podría identificarse?-le dijo aquel hombre desviando la mirada cuando él intentaba mirarle a los ojos.

-Soy Gregory Emmeth McMurray, sacerdote de la comunidad católica de esta zona, y usted es...

-Soy el Comodoro del Aire O'Shea. Me temo que no podrá dar aquí su sermón hoy, lo lamento.-dijo frotándose las manos y deseando tener un zippo que torturar.

-¿Podría preguntar la razón?-quiso saber el anciano sacerdote.

-Por supuesto. Hay ciertos rumores de amenaza terrorista en Edimburgo. Hemos colocado nuestro cuartel general de prevención de crisis en la iglesia. Espero que haya algún lugar donde pueda dar su sermón-repitió lo que le había dicho Yamaki.

-Sí, supongo que podría darlo en la capilla del castillo.-dijo el padre McMurray sin terminar de creerse lo que le contaban.

-E-él cas-castillo.-repitió O'Shea.

-Si, eso es-dijo el sacerdote con felicidad repentina- así los vecinos podrán presentarse al nuevo dueño y a su adorable hija. Gracias por la idea, y suerte en lo que sea que hagan, que desde luego no es lo que usted dice.-y se fue.

Russ recién se había levantado, pero terminó de despertarse al oír los metálicos aldabonazos que alguien daba a la puerta del castillo. Gruñiendo para sí mismo, bajo a abrir. No sería poca su sorpresa al encontrarse enfrente de él a un centenar de los habitantes de Redwood.

-¿En nombre de que Dios...?-empezó a blasfemar el norteamericano.

-En nombre de Nuestro Señor-le respondió un anciano que parecía liderarlos. Se trataba del padre McMurray.-Su Divina Voluntad ha impedido que la iglesia este disponible para el sermón de este domingo, pero usted podría evitar a estos hijos del Señor, y a mí mismo si me permite, la omisión de este Santo Día.

-¿De que diablos están hablando?-se quejaba el confundido Russ.

-Dice que unos tipos han entrado en la iglesia y que si podemos usar la capilla del castillo. Es que los domingos se pone muy místico.-tradujo uno de los hombres que acompañaba.

-Mmm, creo recordar que la capilla estaba en el ala norte.-dijo Russ con desconfianza.

-Oh, se equivoca. Eso era una capilla presbiteriana que construyeron sus tatarabuelos. La verdadera capilla, la católica, es la antigua iglesia del siglo XV, absorbida por las reformas. Es una gruta bajo tierra, si desea se la mostraré.-dijo el padre McMurray sin perder la sonrisa.

-Creo que están ustedes en un error-empezó a decir Russ, pero tuvo que interrumpir su discurso al ver como los vecinos de Redwood se colaban en su castillo-¡Oigan!¡Yo no les he dado permiso para...!

Pero cuando quiso hacer algo para impedirlo, ya se habían colado todos excepto dos: un hombre pelirrojo con una maleta y el padre McMurray. El sacerdote le dedico una última sonrisa y entró.

-Pase usted también, no se corte.-le decía Russ al hombre que faltaba, pero al verle la cara, se percato de que ya le conocía-¡Papá!¡Has venido!Jeje, esos eran los vecinos,¡Son más graciosos!Resulta que...

Dolphin le interrumpió secamente para preguntar con un destello en la mirada:

-¿Dónde está Alice?

La rubia estaba en su cuarto ajena a todos esos acontecimientos. Ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho a su abuelo que viniese. Estaba absorta intentado descifrar los balbuceos de Bakemon.

-Dime, Dobermon¿Cómo te transformaste en Bakemon?-preguntaba la chica con curiosidad.

-Bakebake¡Bake!Bake...¡Bakebake!-le contestaba Bakemon como si contara una gran aventura.

-No entiendo lo que me dices.-le indicó Alice con un deje de tristeza-pero pensaba que habías desaparecido.

-Bake...-dijo Bakemon.

De repente, oyeron voces que se acercaban. Alice dijo a Bakemon que se escondiese bajo la cama, y el obediente digimon lo hizo justo cuando la puerta al abrirse revelaba a su padre y a su abuelo.

-¡Abuelo!-exclamó Alice.

-¡Conectad el audio!-exclamó Yamaki, que había vigilado por los monitores la situación, mientras Kornilov y O'Shea se lanzaban mutuas miradas asesinas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, tengo que dar una explicación a los (pocos) que seguis este mi primer fic. En teoría el fic iba a tener tres capítulos e iba a ser un fic de misterio y fantasmas. El primer capítulo cumplió mis expectativas. El segundo tuvo muchas modificaciones para transformar la cosa sobre la marcha en un torpe intento de thriller de espías, y para que no quedara excesivamente largo(más de 5000 palabras) opte por cortar la parte donde aparecían Soulmon y Bakemon y reestructurarlo en un fic de 4 capítulos. Luego, haciendo <em>Vendetta<em> para La guerra de Myotismon me surgieron un montón de ideas para ese fic, pero quería acabar este antes. Escribiendo el tercer capítulo solo quería acabar para poder hacer más capítulos del otro fic, y me salió más corto de lo que deseaba. Y escribiendo este me he dado cuenta de que no me apetece nada hacer este fic. Lo terminaré el miércoles por deferencia a los que lo leeís, porque por pocos que séais habeis venido a ver una buena historia y confiastéis en mí para ello, aún sabiendo que no tengo experiencia, y es lo mínimo que os debo.


	5. Choque de poderes

**CHOQUE DE PODERES**

-¡Abuelo!-exclamó Alice.

-Alice,aquí estoy. Es el momento de que cuentes lo que tengas que contar.-dijo Dolphin con expresión seria.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-protestaba Russ sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Alice intentaba balbucear una respuesta, pero no era capaz de articular frases coherentes.

Rob McCoy se inclino para que sus ojos estuviesen a la misma altura que los de su nieta y preguntó:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los digimons?

Alice asintió con la cabeza, pero Russ no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

-¡Oh, vamos!¡Ya tengo suficiente con toda la gente se ha colado en mi castillo como para encima aguantar a los digimons!-y con un deje de esperanza agregó-¿No será una pesadilla como la que tuviste en Shinjuku?

-¿...En Shinjuku?- inquirió Dolphin mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Alice decidió que era el momento de hacer frente a las ilusiones de su padre. Había conocido a los digimons, y había perdido al suyo. Y su padre debía aceptarlo como lo aceptaron los padres de los tamers.¿Pero lo era ella?

-No es ninguna pesadilla, y lo de Shinjuku tampoco lo fue. Y puedo probarlo. ¡Sal, Bakemon!

Bakemon salió de debajo de la cama ante la atónita mirada de los varones McCoy.

-¡Bakebake!-saludó.

Las reacciones de ambos fueron bien distintas. Mientras a Rob se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, Russ daba un puñetazo en la puerta.

-No es culpa tuya, papá.-dijo Alice, pero no evito que su padre se marchase de allí.

Dolphin quería que se lo contase todo, y Alice lo hizo, pero al miembro de la Banda Salvaje le quedaron algunas dudas por aclarar.

-¿Tienes un D-Power?

-No. Dobermon simplemente apareció a mi lado.

-¿Has dicho que Bakemon llegó desde la puerta digital?¿No pudo estar aquí desde antes?

-No estoy muy segura.¿Viniste de tu mundo, Bakemon?

-Bake...-dijo el digimon fantasma mientras asentía con un gesto.

-Que extraño...-mustó Dolphin-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto su nieta.

-Pensaba que lo más posible era que quedasen datos residuales de Dobermon que interfirieran con el mundo digital abriendo la puerta a aquel mundo. Pero si ya estaba en ese mundo esta teoría es érronea.

-Tal vez LordKnightmon ya estuviera en este castillo desde antes.

-Supongo que es posible, pero no se me ocurre ninguna razón para que pudiera mantener el nivel hipercampeón mientras el resto de digimons involucionaban...-Rob se detuvo al ver a su nieta con cara de preocupación-¿Hay algo más, Alice?

-Verás, no entiendo por que al desaparecer Dobermon, ahora ha vuelto con forma de Bakemon.

-Tengo una teoría sobre ello. En la programación original de los digimons estaba establecido que si un digimon era destruido, tenía un 10% de posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero con forma de Bakemon. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que eso llevaría a una superpoblación de Bakemons y retiramos esa opción, pero los digimons más antiguos la conservaron. Con el tiempo esos digimons digievolucionaron en las 4 bestias sagradas, y dado que Dobermon fue creado en base al poder de las 4 bestias, es decir, en base a sus datos, es plausible que conservara esa opción.

-¿Y hay algún modo de que vuelva a ser Dobermon?-preguntó Alice.

-Es posible que la carta azul de Shibumi pudiera lograrlo, pero para ello necesitarías un D-Power.

Y siguieron hablando hasta el crepúsculo.

-¡Eres un necio!-gritaba el mayor Kornilov.

-¡¿Y qué si lo soy?¡Aún sigo siendo su maldito superior en esta misión!-gritó aún más fuerte el Comodoro del Aire O'Shea, que ya había perdido la paciencia con aquel tipo. Aunque le molestase Yamaki, él era eficiente y profesional(y además su superior), pero aquel ruso solo quería revivir sus días de gloria, le daba igual el precio.

-¡Ya basta Kornilov!¡Arrojaría una bomba en su patético y ruin trasero antes de a ese castillo, por muy amenaza potencial, que sea!¡Y en cuanto finalice la misión, espero que se pudra en la cárcel, antes de hacerlo en el infierno!- cortó la conversación el director de HYPNOS, horrorizado por la sugerencia hecha por el ruso segundos atrás, al conocerse que el Alto Mando del Aire había ordenado el retorno de todo el personal y los equipos a la base aérea de Leuchars en un plazo de 24 horas. Kornilov quería bloquear la puerta digital con los escombros del castillo al ser bombardeado, sin importarle las vidas humanas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?¿Mirar como ese castillo se llena de salvajes?-escupió el ruso.

-Creo en esa chica.-fue la extraña contestación del japonés.

Russ estaba en un torreón observando como se ponía el Sol abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. Su padre apareció tras él.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-le dijo Dolphin.

-¿Acaso importa?Yo no se nada de digimons y esas cosas. No puedo ayudaros.

-Eso es mentira. Pudiste ayudar a tu hija creyendo lo que te decía en Shinjuku.¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces?

-Porque si la creía tendría que admitir que la había puesto en peligro. Porque yo los dibuje así. Feroces y aguerridos. Peligrosos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio varios segundos hasta que Rob habló.

-Tú no los creaste. No es culpa tuya.

-Pero sin mí no lo habríais hecho.

-Pues entonces alégrate, porque los monstruos que dibujaste salvaron el mundo de mis errores. No. El digimon que está con tu hija lo salvó. Pero eres incapaz de verlo. Porque no crees que tu propia hija sea capaz de tener amigos.- y dicho esto se marchó.

Aquella noche durmieron profundamente. Planeaban despertarse a las tres de la madrugada, cuando solía aparecer LordKnightmon. Pero el ruido metálico de sus pisadas despertó a Alice y Bakemon mucho antes de lo esperado. Estaba en su habitación y se disponía a atacarles.

Rápidamente salieron de allí. Por algún motivo que luego no sabría explicar, Alice cogió sus cartas de Digimon.

Ella y Bakemon huyeron por los pasillos y creyeron haberlo despistado, pero LordKnightmon acorto el camino destruyendo la pared.

-¡Entramado láser!-de la palma de su mano salió una especie de láser que formo una jaula con ellos y LordKnightmon dentro.

Alice cayó de rodillas impotente y empezó a llorar. Ella no era un tamer. No podía hacer nada. Era el fin.

Pero de repente, las lágrimas que habían caído en en suelo brillaron en una intensa luz blanca, se unieron y lo formaron. Un D-Power.

Con una súbita revelación, Alice dirigió su mano hacia sus cartas, sacando una al azar. Era la carta azul. No dudo un instante en usarla.(N/A:aquí suena Slash!, por supuesto, jeje.)

Bakemon comenzó a retorcerse. En realidad se estaba comprimiendo en una pequeña bola de tela. Justo cuando Alice pensaba que había metido la pata, una forma empezó a surgir dentro de la tela. La forma era un perro gigante, tan grande que rasgo la tela, y de ella salió...

-¡Dobermon!-exclamaron Alice y el digimon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Garras siniestras!-el valiente digimon se abalanzó contra LordKnightmon.

-¡Mascarada espiral!-las hojas de la armadura del Caballero Real intentaron acuchillar a Dobermon, que las pudo esquivar, pero su ataque se vio frustrado.

-¡Dobermon, vuelve!¡Estás al nivel campeón, no eres rival para un hipercampeón!-dijo Alice.

Dobermon obedeció y se replego sin dejar de vigilar a LordKnightmon. Pero seguían atrapados en el entramado láser. Alice saco una de sus cartas y la usó en su D-Power.

-¡Carta leída!¡Drimogemon!

A Dobermon le apareció un taladro en la frente. Lo usó para abrirse paso a través de las paredes como antes había hecho LordKnightmon. Huyendo con Alice montada sobre él, llegaron al lugar donde estaba la puerta digital.

-¡Tempestad escarlata!-LordKnightmon creo un torbellino que lanzo a Dobermon por los aires.

-Ha sido divertido, pero nunca podríais compararos a mí.-dijo LordKnightmon mientras colocaba su escudo en posición ofensiva.

-¡Alice!-gritaron dos voces que llegaban corriendo. Su padre y su abuelo.

Fue en ese instante en el que de la puerta digital salieron 4 haces de luz:blanca, roja, verde y azul. Se enlazaron con las extremidades de LordKnightmon y le arrastraron al mundo digital. Dobermon, cansado, involucionó en Labramon.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntaba Russ.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a su pregunta.-dijo un hombre alto y trajeado.

-¡Mr. Chapman!-exclamó el confundido Russ.

-¿Mr. Chapman?¿De qué hablas?¡El hijo de Germaine Chapman lleva años muerto!-dijo Dolphin.

-Es cierto, papá.-confirmó Alice.

-Exacto. Mi nombre es Vitaly Kornilov, ex-director de ZAITZER.

-¿ZAITZER?¿La antigua agencia de control de la red rusa?-inquirió Rob McCoy.

-Efectivamente, Dolphin.-dijo alguien detrás del mayor Kornilov. Era Mitsuo Yamaki.

-¿Señor Yamaki?-seguía cada vez más extrañado Russ.

-Quiero pedirles perdón por todo lo que ha pasado.-dijo Yamaki.

-¿Ha tenido usted algo que ver con todo esto?-pregunto Dolphin furioso.

-En un principio no. Pero sabía que Alice había tenido contacto con un digimon. En realidad todavía lo tenía, aunque no lo supiera. Al escuchar la teoría de la interferencia del señor Wong, yo le dí un significado distinto. Lo que interfería con el mundo digital abriendo las puertas era el lazo entre digimons y tamers, que se realizaba por medio de un D-Power. Supuse esto porque Takato Matsuki había encontrado una puerta en la antigua casa de Guilmon, pero no está operativa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Alice?¡Ella no es un tamer!-protestaba Russ.

-En realidad ahora si lo es-prosiguió Yamaki- y yo sospechaba que llagaría a serlo, por lo que monte una operación de vigilancia aprovechando la cercanía del castillo con los equipos de ZAITZER, que venía a destruir.-Kornilov soltó un gruñido-Precisamente anoche use el sistema Yuggoth para evitar que LordKnightmon atacase a Alice.-esta recordó el fogonazo de luz-Y esta noche logre establecer contacto con un..."agente" dentro del mundo digital para pedir ayuda a las 4 bestias sagradas.

Alice se puso de pie y se acerco a Yamaki.

-Sé que debería habértelo dicho pero...-comenzó a excusarse Yamaki, mientras preparaba su zippo.

-Gracias.-dijo Alice.

Aquello desarmó al director de HYPNOS, poco acostumbrado a que agradecieran su trabajo.

-Gracias.-dijo Dolphin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-dijo Russ, algo a regañadientes.

-Pero eso no explica porque esta puerta está operativa y la de Shinjuku no.-se puso serio Rob.

-Esa es la razón por la que no conté nada. Es Alice quien vuelve operativas las puertas digitales. Usted creó a los digimons, y Russ los dibujó. Es su herencia. Su herencia secreta si lo prefieren. Y es la razón por la que quiero que vengan conmigo a Japón.

Ahora fue Kornilov quien se extrañó.

-¿Qué pretendes?-dijo con desconfianza.

Yamaki se quitó las gafa y con una chispa en sus azules ojos dijo:

-Voy a traer de vuelta a los digimons.

* * *

><p>¡Y eso es todo!Si os habéis quedado con dudas, leed este viernes uno de mis nuevos fics, Furia Olvidada, porque repescaré varios conceptos de este fic. Si os ha parecido una M, en el róximo lo haré mejor. Pero os haya parecido lo que os haya parecido, mandad un review, por favor.<p>

**Y gracias por leerlo. Saludos.**


End file.
